eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawmill
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Sawmill produces wood. Upgrade it to boost its production and wood storage capacity." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Sawmill collects wood from an unlimited underground reserve and stores it until collected by the player and placed into a Wood Storage. When the mine is full, production will be stopped until it is collected (or raided by an enemy player). **The production rate and storage capacity depends on the level of the Sawmill. One can estimate the amount of resources in the mine by looking at the cart at the right side of the mine. **The Sawmilltakes up a 3x3 space. **When you choose to upgrade a Sawmill, it will automatically collect any uncollected Wood. Note that if your Wood Storages are full at that time, the uncollected wood will be lost! During the upgrade the mine stops producing wood. **Once the Sawmillis level 5, you can temporarily boost its production with Gold. Spending Gold will double the Sawmill's production for 1 day. **When you click to boost the Sawmill a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **It is a good idea to put your Sawmills outside of your Walls, so they can act as a distraction to units such as Barbarians and Rangers. **Attackers can steal up to 50% of the uncollected wood in your mine. Having too many uncollected resources will make you a more attractive target. **If a Sawmill is destroyed in an attack while it is being upgraded, no wood will be lost, as the mine is empty during this time. ** There is no need to protect them in your war base, ''as people can not take your loot anyway. ** When you are farming for resources, it is a good idea to put all or some of your Sawmills and Farms in your walls, so people can't steal uncollected resources as easily. *'Offensive Strategy''' **Pay careful attention to the location of Sawmills when planning your attack, as Sawmills are usually only marginally protected and can be quite lucrative, especially at high levels. Many times a single Ranger can be placed in such a way that it can destroy a Sawmillwhile standing clear of any defenses. **If you see a round number of wood in a raid, it is most likely going to be in the Sawmills rather than in the Wood Storages (example 90,000). Although round numbers can occur in Wood Storages, they happen much more often when Wood Storages have been emptied by a previous raid and the resultant shield has allowed the Sawmills to completely fill up. ** Make sure you target carefully, as Sawmills tend to lure your troops away from what you really want to attack, ex. a Cannon or the Oil Storage. ** If you are scrolling through opponents and happen to find an opponent with high level full collectors, it is highly recommended that you attack it, because even a simple barch army (Warriors and Rangers) can yield hundreds of thousands of resources. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Sawmills undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 8, 10 and 12. ***When initially constructed, the Sawmillconsists of a somewhat dilapidated wooden structure partially covering a set of narrow rails diving deep within the earth. Periodically a rail cart full of wood arrives and dumps its contents into a small repository to the side of the mine, and then re-enters the mine. ***At level 2, the Sawmillappears to be fully repaired, and two wooden reinforcing bars appear on the outside of the wooden structure. There is also a very small stone rubble pile on the edge of the structure. ***At level 3, a third wooden reinforcing bar is added, and the rubble pile outside the structure grows to a noticeable size. ***At level 4, a fourth wooden reinforcing bar is added, and the rubble pile outside the structure grows larger as well. ***At level 5, the first major graphical change takes place. The wooden reinforcing bars are replaced with a blue-gray steel bar, and the rubble pile outside the mine is replaced by a stone support. ***At level 6, there is a very slight and rather unnoticeable change. There is a small wooden reinforcing bar added to the back of the Sawmill. ***At level 7, the steel reinforcing bar appears to be larger in width. Another wooden bar is also added to the back. ***At level 8, the Sawmillnow has two wide steel reinforcing bars bolted down, and a small pulley system, complete with wooden track for the cable, appears on the top surface of the mine. ***At level 9, additional pulley hardware is added to the top of the structure, and the pulley wheel itself grows larger. ***At level 10, this is another large graphical change as the Sawmillnow has a large cover on the top made of steel that covers the wood below, and the sides are more heavily protected by spiked metal. A large gear appears beside the pulley wheel as well. ***At level 11, the pulley system on top of the mine grows larger still with a second large gear and pulley wheel appearing, and additional spiked metal armor appears around the sides. ***At level 12, the pulley system on top of the mine becomes wood, and the corners and top of the Sawmill turn black. Also, the bolts appear to move higher above the spiked metal armor. ---- *'Trivia' **It takes 15 days, 21 hours, 20 minutes and 10 seconds to fully upgrade the Sawmill. **A downside with Sawmills is that even though the cost to upgrade them is low, the time it takes to complete them is relatively long. ** The Sawmill is one of the 8 buildings that you are automatically set with at the beginning of the tutorial. **There is a new Sawmillavailable at every Strong Hall level with the exception of levels 7, 8, 9 and 11. **Although directly selecting a Sawmill with a Wood bubble above it automatically collects any resources it has stored, there is a way to check how much wood has been stored without collecting it. This can be done by moving any other building to an invalid spot on your map (e.g., off the edge of your map, or fully or partially occupied by an obstacle, decoration or another building) and releasing it while its surrounding square has turned red. Then select the desired Sawmilland choose the "Info" option to display the amount of wood gathered by the mine to that point.